bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Valkyrie Archangel Griel
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40276 |no = 903 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 130 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Seeking her own freedom, this angel rebelled against the gods. The last actions of the disastrous beast that had been despised for so long awoke the power laying dormant within Griel. When the gods attacked her, the beast took the fatal blow in her stead, stating that "our will shall always remain free, as no one can take it from us" while it perished with a smile on its face. Having learned the real meaning of freedom, she faced the gods with nothing left to fear, though she knew that this would eventually spell the end of her own life. |summon = In order to enjoy pure freedom I must become even more powerful. This world is too simple. He he. |fusion = Nothing keeps me from seeking power. I welcome it all gladly in order to fulfill my purpose! |evolution = Learning the true meaning of freedom has allowed me to fly again! Now I am freer than ever before! | hp_base = 5159 |atk_base = 1691 |def_base = 1558 |rec_base = 1620 | hp_lord = 6535 |atk_lord = 2319 |def_lord = 2304 |rec_lord = 2152 | hp_anima = 7427 |rec_anima = 1914 |atk_breaker = 2557 |def_breaker = 2066 |atk_guardian = 2081 |def_guardian = 2542 | hp_oracle = 5642 |rec_oracle = 2390 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 33 |ls = Eternal Divine Life |lsdescription = Negates all status ailments, 30% boost to max HP & boosts BC and HC drop rate |lstype = Defense/Hit Points/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Lost Electric Plasma |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies & boosts BC and HC drop rate for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Angelic Thunder of Asgard |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies, probable great Atk reduction for 1 turn & boosts BC and HC drop rate for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Rising Wings of Victory |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Thunder attack on all enemies, probable enormous Atk and Def reduction for 1 turn & gradually recovers BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 15 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = True Freedom of Flight |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts BC and HC drop rate |evofrom = 40275 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}